shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate: Abraham Van Helsing
Profile: Identity: His Identity is Abraham Van Helsing, the great archenemy of Dracula. Van Helsing is rare possibility as a servant as he himself has no real legend, rather he was only capable of being summoned due to his role as Count Dracula's archenemy. His archenemy's fame is what increases the chance of Van Helsing being summoned. Appearance: Physical Appearance: A man of medium height, strongly built, with his shoulders set back over a broad, deep chest and a neck well balanced on the trunk as the head is on the neck. The poise of the head strikes me at once as indicative of thought and power. The head is noble, well-sized, broad, and large behind the ears. The face, clean-shaven, shows a hard, square chin, a large resolute, mobile mouth, a good-sized nose, rather straight, but with quick, sensitive nostrils, that seem to broaden as the big bushy brows come down and the mouth tightens. The forehead is broad and fine, rising at first almost straight and then sloping back above two bumps or ridges wide apart, such a forehead that the reddish hair cannot possibly tumble over it, but falls naturally back and to the sides. Big, dark blue eyes are set widely apart, and are quick and tender or stern with the man's moods. Clothing: Van Helsing mainly wears priest robes Personality: He is a seemingly arbitrary man, this is because he knows what he is talking about better than any one else. He is a philosopher and a metaphysician, and one of the most advanced scientists of his day, and he has, I believe, an absolutely open mind. This, with an iron nerve, a temper of the ice-brook, and indomitable resolution, self-command, and toleration exalted from virtues to blessings, and the kindliest and truest heart that beats, these form his equipment for the noble work that he is doing for mankind, work both in theory and practice, for his views are as wide as his all-embracing sympathy. However Van Helsing also possess a dislike for vampires and the undead. Class/Personal Skills: # Item Creation (Holy) - Rank B (Van Helsing can create many items and give them properties of a Holy item) # Territory Creation - Rank E (He always have his equipment on him, making him a moving workstation. However he enforce areas to have holy properties) # Abilities: How the character fights: As a doctor at first, Van Helsing lacks true combat skills however due to the his expertise as a vampire hunter, he became skilled at fighting those who are much stronger than him. But this is mainly due to his knowledge of their weaknesses and how to make the full use of it. So Van Helsing will attempt to gather knowledge on his enemies first before fighting. He excels in fighting the undead and vampires only making him one of the weakest servant in a Holy Grail War but usually the chance for him to be summoned is if Dracula is summoned as a servant. Combat Style: None Powers: # Knowledge of Holy Weapon and the creations # Knowledge of the holy Church's spells Misc: # Knowledge of Medicine which was buffed by the Holy Grail and the Legend due to the wording of his knowledge. Van Helsing can now due to that buff understand all forms of diseases as well as the cause of the diseases. However he does not have the way to fully cure those diseases, only knowing how to weaken it # Equipment: # Skeleton Keys capable of unlocking any door. Enchanted to be capable of unlocking any door # Wreath of Withered Garlic Blossoms. Not the most reliable defense against the Dead Apostle, but the strong smell may be able to ward those with stronger sense of smell # Silver Crucifix. Enchanted to become a Holy Weapon making it deadly for Dead Apostle # Sacred Water. Enchanted to have properties of a Holy Weapon but due to the liquid, the power is more diluted and can only be used as a weak barrier or warding off weak Dead Apostle # Electric Lamps Attachable, made to attach to the body easily. # Revolver and Knife. Slightly improved due to his Mystery allowing it to fight weak Servants # Branch of Wild Rose. An enchanted rose that causes any container to be reinforced and causes Dead Apostle within it to be unable to move. # Mountain Ash. Properties can repel the undead # Noble Phantasm: # Legend of Van Helsing # Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: Quotes: Category:Fate: Caster